Unsaid Promises
by elegantordie
Summary: Everything hurts on his body, breathing is difficult and he is sure a rib is bruised, or worse, broken. Caspian/Edmund. Movie verse.


**Unsaid Promises by elegantordie**

**Fandom:** Narnia (movies)  
><strong>Pairings:<strong> Caspian/Edmund  
><strong>Rating:<strong> K - T (I suppose)

**Summary:** _Everything hurts on his body, breathing is difficult and he is sure a rib is bruised, or worse, broken._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Narnia or the characters, they belong to C.S. Lewis.

**Warnings:** None.

**Author's Note: **I wrote this ages ago, it's horrible but one of the first Casmund things I'd ever done and I felt like sharing.

* * *

><p>"Caspian"<p>

The name comes out as a whisper from Edmund's lips as he blinks open his eyes, trying to adjust to the darkness that surrounds him. Attempting to stand proves to be impossible as the shackles around his ankles that connect to his hands have him completely bound; a sigh escapes his swollen lip. Everything hurts on his body, breathing is difficult and he is sure a rib is bruised, or worse, broken. The slave traders weren't gentle at best but when Edmund put up a fight they were worse.

Edmund hears a noise in the distance, unsure if it's his imagination or something else he calls out.

"Is anyone there? Hello?"

Silence responds. It's quiet for a long time and Edmund's mind is racing, trying to think out strategies of escape but nothing is coming to mind that will work.

Minutes turn into hours and finally Edmund hears other people moving about, he's sure it's the slave traders and braces himself for another beating, but they never come. The noises start to get louder and louder until someone comes busting into the holding cell, Edmund scuffles closer to the wall.

"Edmund, Ed?"

It's Caspians voice that Edmund can hear but he's still unsure if it's his mind playing tricks on him so he keeps quiet.

"Ed? Edmund are you in here?"

A shaky sigh escapes Edmund's mouth and Caspian's steps get closer, Edmund shuts his eyes tight and waits for the reality of the situation to hit him, for the slave traders hand to slap him hard and bring another bruise out. It never comes. Instead a warm hand caresses his cheek; he can feel someone's breath on his face.

"Ed, open your eyes"

It's now undeniable that Caspian is in front of him. Edmund slowly opens his eyes, once again adjusting to the dark, focusing on Caspian's face. His features are screwed into a concerned expression that Caspian is trying to mask but failing magnificently. Caspian smiles and brushes hair out of Edmund's eyes, Edmund smiles back and sighs in relief.

"You look awful Ed"

Caspian says with a slight laugh. He runs his hands over Edmund's face counting all the cuts and bruises that are left there. There are five in total one above his right eye, two on his lip, and one on either cheek. When Caspian's thumb brushes over Edmund's lips he hears a small whimper escape from the young King's lips.

"Sorry"

He mumbles. Edmund shrugs, he doesn't care he's just glad to see Caspian's face. When the shackles are removed he flings his arms around Caspian's neck, holding back cries of pain that shoot through his body from his ribs. But he can't fool Caspian.

"Are you hurt?"

He asks. Edmund nods.

"Just some bruising on my ribs, it's fine"

Caspian let go of Edmund and the two stared at each other, Caspian not believe that Edmund was okay and Edmund trying hard to keep looks of pain off his face. Edmund shut his eyes and took in a deep breath, bad idea. The sharp intake sent pain flaring through his entire body and he felt his knees go from under him, Caspian catching him just before he hits the floor.

"Just some bruising?"

Caspian said, cocking one eyebrow as Edmund rolled his eyes and fought the pain. Edmund sits back down on the ground with Caspian in front of him, the two Kings still in the holding cell completely unaware of anything else around them. Caspian reached for Edmund's shirt, causing the younger King to flinch.

"Stop being such a priss and let me see!"

Edmund rolls his eyes and allowed Caspian to unbutton his shirt, revealing several bruises and cuts. Caspian studied Edmund's chest for a few minutes, lightly touching the skin with his fingers listening to Edmund's breathing hitch when he touched his ribs. They were surely broken.

"Well?"

Edmund said finally when Caspian stopped, one hand resting softly on Edmund's hip. Caspian's head suddenly jerked up from Edmund's chest to his face, a slight blush coming across it.

"Well you've certainly got broken ribs, but you should be alright"

The two didn't say anything for a while instead they stared at each other, a natural silence falling between them before Edmund stood with the help of Caspian, one arm around his waist for support. As they walked slowly out of the cell Edmund stopped Caspian suddenly.

"Wait. I just -"

There was a pause and words left hanging in the air, Caspian looking at Edmund with a look of concern and confusion.

"What?"

The word came out with a slight bite that Caspian hadn't meant, Edmund whimpered as a short pain hit him with an intake of a large breath.

"I only meant - well you see -" Edmund sighed.

Edmund took Caspian into a hug and nuzzled his head into the nape of Caspian's neck, a simple moment between the two that seemed to last a life time. A moment that said all the words the two couldn't bring themselves to say right now, all the thank yous and I missed yous didn't need to be said out loud to be felt.


End file.
